


Birthday Boy

by framby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/framby/pseuds/framby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants a cake for his birthday, Derek screws up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over here: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)

It starts with Stiles looking up at Derek. He lying on the couch with his head on Derek’s laps as they watch re-runs of Buffy and out of nowhere Stiles turns around and looks up.

“I want a cake.”

“Right now?”

“No, not right now. For my birthday.”

“And what sort of cake do you want?”

“Chocolate and raspberry.”

“Alright.”

“Derek?” Derek hums and Stiles smiles widely at him. “I also want some cake right now.”

That’s how it starts. Stiles tells him he wants a cake for his birthday and Derek is stupid enough to roam around town to find the perfect cake for his boyfriend’s birthday. That and the fact that he’d do pretty much anything for Stiles. Except that he doesn’t find a cake and he sure isn’t going to bake it. That’s when he makes his biggest mistake and digs his own grave. He goes to math genius and evil mastermind Lydia Martin.

“You should be the cherry on top.” Lydia starts and Derek knows he is screwed.

“Excuse me?”

“Apologies accepted. A cake is too simple and plain. You don’t want to be boring, Derek.” There is so much condescendence in her tone, Derek is almost impressed.

“I don’t?” Lydia rolls her eyes, flicks her hair back and snaps her fingers.

“You are clueless, Derek Hale.” Lydia sits him down and then gets into a very detailed explanation of how it must be done and by the end of her monologue Derek is pretty sure at least one of them is going to end up in the ER.

“Just show up on time, will you?”     

* * *

   

 This is how Derek Hale ends up in a fake cake. As in: inside of the cake.

He isn’t wearing any shirt, Lydia forbade it, and he is wearing one skinny leather pants that the woman gave him when she arrived at his loft.

The whole pack is here, he can hear them all, waiting for Stiles to finally get here so they can surprise him. Derek has to wait inside of the cake until he gets the signal and can final get out of this.

There is a small knock against the cake and Derek takes this as his cue and jumps out of the cake.

“Happy Birthday!” Derek is standing up, half of his body still hidden by the fake cake, his upper body out. He is holding one miserable looking cupcake and feels like the stupidest moron ever.

Cora falls off her chair, hugging her ribs as she laugh uncontrollably. Allison is smiling, all dimples out and Stiles is staring mouth agape.

“Help me get out of this.” Derek grunts and Scott is by his side in a flash.

“Let’s get out.” Lydia orders, “Cora! Stops taking pictures of your brother. Kira, Scott. Come on!” They all get out quickly dragged by Lydia who throws them a fistful of condoms, Cora still laughing like a hyena.

“Derek?” Now that they are alone Derek feels even stupider. Stiles comes closer and takes some of the frosting on his finger and licks it.

“You said you wanted a cake.” Derek mumbles, he just wants this evening to end. Stiles pokes his finger on Derek’s chest and slowly makes his way up.

“And I got one big giant fake cake and a small and delicious one.” Derek takes one look at Stiles who is staring at him a smile on his lips. “You don’t need to get help from Lydia , Derek.”

Derek is so done with the cake and the stupid set up. He catches Stiles legs, wraps them around his waist and carries him to the bedroom.

“You don’t care about the cake.” Derek states.

“I really don’t.” Stiles laughs as Derek kisses down his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over here: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
